She Will Be Loved
by Bhavana331
Summary: Brandon turned to give his foster sister a nod and a sad smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I understand that you want to keep Jude safe, and that you might not completely trust me yet, but please believe me when I tell you that I'll never ever hurt you."


**I loved tonight's episode, but I felt like we were lacking Brallie closure.** **Here's how I imagine a late-night conversation after Brandon's confession and him witnessing the Wyatt/Callie kiss at school.**

* * *

Callie couldn't sleep. She lay awake in bed with Brandon's words on an endless loop in her head.

**"I don't want you dating Wyatt because I don't want you dating ****_anyone_****."**

To say that Callie's heart melted when Brandon uttered those words would be an understatement. However, with the excitement came a fear. A fear of being evicted from the first truly stable foster home she had been in. The worry was more for Jude and less for herself- she could handle the abusive parents and the perverted foster brothers. Callie only wanted her little brother to have it easier. She wouldn't risk Jude's safety for anything. Brandon's hurt face after witnessing her kiss Wyatt was an image that wouldn't leave her head. Callie was terrified of loss. She didn't want to lose the security of her home, and she didn't want to mess anything up for Brandon either. She mentally cursed at him for making her become this basket case of conflicting emotions.

"Maybe I just need some water." She mumbled to herself, climbing out of bed, careful not to wake Mariana. As she tiptoed down to the kitchen, she noticed Brandon leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Brandon asked, amused by Callie's disheveled appearance.

Callie smiled meekly and nodded in affirmation before taking a seat at the dining table directly across from where Brandon was standing. "Thanks for everything." At Brandon's quizzical look, she continued, "You know, for bailing me out of that nightmare of a date with Wyatt."

Brandon shrugged. "You don't need to say thanks. I care about you. You were in trouble and I helped you out."

Callie filled her own glass with water and set it on the dining table after a single sip. She decided she wasn't so thirsty after all.

Brandon cleared his throat and set his water on the dining table next to Callie's glass. He continued, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I just want you to know that I really care about you."

Callie stared blankly at the glass of water. "You don't need to apologize. I just want you to understand that I really care about my brother and I can't do anything to jeopardize his safety. Your home is the first place I've truly felt safe in a long time. I need Jude to be safe."

"I know you've been hurt, Callie. I just want you to know that you're capable of being loved and cared for," Brandon gently placed his hand on Callie's cheek, turning her head to face him directly. "I meant what I said before. I want you to know that I'm not like that boy who hurt you in the past."

"Brandon, I didn't mean to hurt you by kissing Wyatt-" Callie began her explanation, but was silenced by Brandon shaking his head.

"I don't need an explanation, Callie. You can date Wyatt if you want to, and it's not my place to tell you who you can and can't date. I just want you to know that you deserve better."

Callie sat transfixed by his blue eyes that reflected nothing but sincerity and genuine concern. She managed a slight smile and grasped his hand. If only Brandon truly understood how hard it was for her to deny the attraction between them.

Brandon gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing it and heading in the direction of the staircase. Callie's soft words stopped him in his tracks.

"Brandon. I trust you more than I've trusted anyone in a long time. I just can't risk my brother's well-being for anything. I promised my mom I'd take care of him."

He turned to give his foster sister a nod and a sad smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I understand that you want to keep Jude safe, and that you might not completely trust me yet, but please believe me when I tell you that I'll never ever hurt you."

For the first time in a long time, Callie felt the walls around her heart begin to break up bit by bit. This is what living with the Fosters was doing to her. Callie had started laughing again. She looked at Brandon's face and realized that she'd started getting _attached_ to people again. The long overdue influx of emotions finally hit her. Tears began welling up in her eyes. Instead of fighting them as she had in the past, she finally released them. She found herself in Brandon's embrace. She didn't fight it. She let her tense body grow relaxed in his arms, let his fingers gingerly wipe away the tears from her eyes. The simple swipe of his fingers across her face gave Callie shivers down her spine.

No, Callie wasn't ready to confess her feelings to Brandon or embark on a whirlwind romance with him. She knew, however, that it was inevitable. Brandon's patience and sincerity already continued to penetrate the fortress she'd built around her heart. She _would_ learn to love again.

* * *

**I hope that this fandom on Fanfiction continues to grow! Who else can't wait for next Monday?**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
